


That Thing He Does - Fanart

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Andrew Lincoln - Freeform, Fanart, Fanart Based on a Fanfic, Glory Hole, Like on instagram, M/M, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Now I get it why all hate this, Please don't report us!!, Rickyl, Rickyl Love, Rickyl_edits, Show us love!, We nedded a page where people can't report us, bj, daryl dixon - Freeform, i hate tag, rick grimes - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform, we're going to hell for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: This fanart was inspired by the fic: "That thing he does" by Riastarstruck.We hope you'll like it!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riastarstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riastarstruck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [That thing he does](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152878) by [Riastarstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riastarstruck/pseuds/Riastarstruck). 



> So, this is new for us, but we wanted to post this kind of things without the problem of being reported.  
> We hoped you'll like it!!!

Based on this part:

 

" _Swallowing thickly Daryl stood up, pushing his chair back and levelled a look at the other man who was watching him with wide, blue eyes. “I’m going to the bathroom.”_

_He saw Rick’s mouth drop open a little, his fingers flexing around his glass as he took a deep breath in. Daryl kept his eyes trained on the other man until his throat bobbed again and he inclined his head minutely in a nod._

_Crossing the room Daryl could feel Rick’s gaze on him the whole way, watching him as he weaved through the crowds and pushed into the bathroom._

_Glancing back as he opened the door he saw Rick staring straight at him and felt something stir within him at the look on the other man's face._

_It felt different, sitting and waiting, hoping for someone in particular to come._

_It was always impulsive when he did this, he could hardly do it every time he found a hole, Merle was wilfully ignorant but he couldn’t ignore or pretend not to notice if Daryl made it a frequent habit._

_Hell, he rarely did it this close together and it had been years since he did it in the same town more than once as they passed through._

_He rubbed his palms on his jeans and tried to steady his breathing, eyes darting over the graffiti scrawled across the walls._

_There was the squeak of the bathroom door opening and heavy footsteps across the hard ground. It was dumb to think he recognised the tread of those steps, there was nothing distinctive about them and it could have been wishful thinking but something about the calm, measured steps which crossed the space in an efficient, loping stride made a shiver run up Daryl’s spine._

_Bringing a thumb to his mouth he chewed absently on his nail, tonguing the hard edge of his nail as the steps faltered just by the stall door. He swallowed, keeping his breathes measured and slow, staring straight ahead at the writing on the door._

_The stall door beside his opened and there was the shuffle of steps and it closed again. The bathroom sunk into silence. Daryl sucked his thumb into his mouth and bit down, eyes darting to the hole beside him and grasped his knee tightly with his spare hand._

_There was no reason he should expect Rick to be in the other stall, nothing the other man had said or done gave any real suggestion he might be interested in it beyond curiosity but Daryl couldn’t help hoping._

_Rick had looked at him since the moment they met, his eyes drifting to Daryl’s mouth like he was thinking about what he could do with it, his expression shifted sometimes as they spoke, Daryl caught it out of the corner of his eye and it looked like hunger, intent and it made Daryl’s lungs tight and his hands sweaty._

_Pulling his thumb out of his mouth he leant forward, shifting on the closed toilet and pressed a finger against the edge of the hole, running it along the smooth cut, circling the rim. There was an intake of breath in the other stall and Daryl felt it in his guts._

_Withdrawing his finger he strained to hear any noise from the other man. There was silence and then the shifting of feet, the rustle of fabric and then the burr of a zipper._

_Daryl’s mouth flooded with spit and he leant forward in anticipation, his mouth already falling loose and open as he imagined what was to come. He shifted on his seat when he heard fabric moving and he felt his legs fall open as he fixed his eyes at the hole._

_There was silence for another moment before the head of a dick emerged through the hole followed by the shaft._

_It was already half hard, a good thickness with a rosy head. Daryl’s breath caught and he reached out a hand, grabbing it in his fist and giving it a firm squeeze as though to discourage any idea the other might have of backing out._

_Moving forward, Daryl pulled a little on the dick as he licked at the head. There was a curse from the other stall, quiet and muffled but clear enough for Daryl to hear and heat shot through his body, it could be Rick, that low, muffled growl of a swear word could so easily be the other man."_

You can read all the history here: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/6152878>

 

* * *

 

_**ATTENTION!!!**_  For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://flic.kr/p/W15uZ6>

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
